Naruto Dark Type Master
by bomberbcm
Summary: Naruto born into the Pokemon World. Raised in the distant Island of Whirlpool follow Naruto's journey through the Kanto region on the road to the Pokemon league.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

( **Backstory: Skip if u want** )

Whirlpool island has been described by many Pokemon professors and geologists as bizarre. Located to the southeast of the Kanto region and distant neighbors to the Orange Islands, Whirlpool is a nation whose unique environment sets it apart from any other place in the world. Whirlpool has been documented to have the most diverse amounts of plant life, richest soil, and is home to many plant species thought to be extinct. It has been theorized by scientists that maybe this fact alongside the local Pokemon's unique diet is the cause of Pokemon native to Whirlpool's temperment. The simplest way to describe Pokemon native to this island is **SAVAGE**.

Pokemon of this island are unique in the fact that they kill humans almost on sight. This behavior has been linked to Pokemon of this island having a different brain makeup than their kin. Closer inspection of the brain of an Oddish native to Whirlpool showed that it had more in common with fossil Pokemon such as Aerodactyl than others of its kind in Kanto or Johto. Not to say that Whirlpool Pokemon are dumb but it's the simple fact that they haven't lost their base predator/prey survival instincts that most modern Pokemon seem to have forgotten.

With the abundance of dangerous predatory Pokemon and Whirlpool's geographically isolated nature you may be wondering how the village of Whirlpool is still around? Surely a village as old as this one predating the invention of the pokeball would have been wiped out by now with it's people becoming easy prey for the native Pokemon right? Wrong.

The ancestors of the people of Whirlpool like almost all Pokemon were uniquely able to evolve to live in this harsh environment and thrive. Coming together from pacts of struggling tribesmen their ancestors where able to forge their own community in the heart of the island and through years of fighting and bloodshed on both sides establish an accord with the Pokemon where they wouldn't enter the village and humans would avoid going deeper into the forest. It was only later in its history that the people of Whirlpool were able to befriend and live alongside the more docile Pokemon of the island and create a village that looks more like the one of today.

However the citizens of Whirpool were prideful by nature and even with its introduction and assimilation into the modern Pokemon world the customs of their ancestors were never forgotten. The most important one for young people in the village was the rite of passage to adulthood. An ancient tradition where adolescents would be tested in combat and after achieving their first kill would be acknowledged as adults in the eyes of the village. Of course with the lack of battles between the native Pokemon and the people of Whirlpool this tradition and the importance of it changed. Unlike other regions the golden rule of Whirlpool is that no child is able to have their own Pokemon or start their journey until they passed the trial and were able to go out into the world as an adult.

 **(Backstory Over)**

We find our main character Naruto Uzumaki quietly crouching in the canopy of a tree hidden in darkness and observing his prey. Naruto Uzumaki is a 13 year old boy with tan skin and shaggy blonde hair dressed in an all black rolled up pants and a sleeveless muscle shirt. Mentally decided that now was the time for action Naruto quietly pulled out a small blow dart and took aim at his target. His target was a grey bipedal Pokemon just under 5 feet tall with an insanely muscular physique. He fired the dart aiming for the Pokemon's thick neck hoping that the concentrated sleeping toxin within will knock it unconscious so that he could take his price.

Unfortunately for the young Uzumaki life just wasn't that easy. The grey muscled Pokemon showed its well honed reflexes by sidestepping the path of the dart and rushing towards the tree he was hiding in.

Knowing that his cover was now blown Naruto quickly jumped out of the tree he was in and safely landed on the forest floor. A good choice for him seeing how the tree that was his cover found itself snapped in half by a punch from the muscled Pokemon who was now facing our blonde protagonist.

" **Machoke?** " said the Pokemon wondering why the blonde human tried to attack it.

"Alright big guy I'll be honest with you I need that belt around your waist. So we can do this the easy way and you just hand it over or the hard way and I take it by force" Naruto said with a nonchalant smirk as if he didn't just threaten a creature called the Superpower Pokemon.

He got his answer when the wild Machoke took a fighting stance, flexing his muscles and glaring holes into Naruto obviously not willing to give up his power belt without a fight.

"Okay hard way it is" Naruto said lamely stretching his limbs and taking a stance of his own. He had no reason to show fear to this powerful Pokemon. He'd trained for this moment all his life and wouldn't let any obstacle get in the way of his goal.

'Both mom and dad passed their trails on their first try so I should be able to do it too' thought Naruto knowing that every child in the village gets only one chance a year starting on their 13th birthday to pass their trail and become an adult.

'I will become a man and start my Pokemon journey no matter what!'

Both combatants locked eyes for a few seconds before dashing at each other head on.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**

 **Next Chapter Naruto Vs Wild Machoke**

 **Yes I finally posted and it's not for Neo Seven Swordsmen :(**

 **I know but I've lost most of my interest in that story so consider it on probation for the time being until I get more inspiration for it. This idea along with 2 other Naruto Crossovers has been in my head for awhile and I finally decided to bring it to life.**

 **I'll try to actually update regularly and upload more than 6 chapters to this story but no promises.**

 **Please Review and get on my ass about updating trust me it helps. Thnx**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Naruto almost casually flipped over the fist Machoke tried to smash onto his head and answered with a snap kick to the back of the Pokemon's neck. A kick of that force would have easily knocked a normal human unconscious but thanks to the layers of steel-like muscle surrounding it's neck the Wild Machoke only stumbled slightly dazed.

Not being the type to let his opponent recuperate Naruto dashed forward at top speed in order to rain attacks onto the Superpower Pokemon. What followed was several minutes of Machoke throwing haymakers and failing to land a hit on Naruto who connected with a flurry of blows that while strong did little but sting Machoke's skin.

Making distance between himself and Machoke Naruto took a moment to think over his situation.

'Okay my punches are just pissing him off. I need to bring out the big guns and end this in one shot.'

Taking a deep breath Naruto's body started to radiate a dark aura before rushing head on towards the Wild Machoke. Learning it's lesson from the last exchange the Machoke struck a defensive pose waiting for the blonde to strike so that he could counterattack. However when reaching within arms length of Machoke Naruto just disappeared.

No buff of smoke or flash of light he simply vanished causing Machoke's eyes to go wide and lower his guard. Maybe if the Wild Pokemon had been more perceptive it would've noticed the fact that the ground it was standing on was covered in an unnatural amount of shadow.

"Sorry but this fights over" whispered a voice directly behind Machoke before receiving a simultaneous elbow and punch combo to it's spine.

 **"Uzumaki Style: Dark Feint Pulse"**

After the blows connected a wave of purple circular-like energy passed through Machoke causing it's body to go stiff and shake almost like it was poisoned. Taking a relaxing breath Naruto almost casually removed the belt from Machoke's waist before giving it a poke in the forehead causing it to fall over in a heap.

"Don't worry big guy I just need your belt as proof of me completing the trial and after that it's all yours again" Naruto whispered to the unconscious Machoke praying that it wouldn't hold a grudge when it woke up. Battling a Machoke with no Pokemon was one thing but having to deal with an enraged one with no belt to suppress it's power was another.

Slinging the belt over his shoulder Naruto made his way towards the route that lead to his village a smile filled with pride coming across his face.

 **-X-X-X-**

Minato was an absolute wreck waiting in the kitchen for his son to come home. Like all parents of Whirlpool he knew that after his 13th birthday Naruto would be given a trial.

At first he was excited for his son knowing how important it was for kids his age to show the rest of the village that they were ready to be adults. However that excitement turned into fear when the scroll given to Naruto had an S labeled stamp on the front.

You see one trial was given to each Whirlpool child that once completed will allow them to get their own starter Pokemon. The scrolls describing each trial was categorized from D to S **(D-Easiest & S-Hardest)**. The true purpose behind the rankings were that the higher the level of trial you were able to complete the more rare the kind of Pokemon you would get to choose from. For example completing a D rank trial would allow you to get a common Pokemon like Pidgey and B ranks would allow you to get a typical regional starter like Charmander or Squirtle.

While trials of all ranks were handed out at random it was common practice to trade them in for harder or easier trials based on ones skill level. This was never more true than when it came to S ranked trials. Only one scroll of S ranking was given out each year and the unlucky soul who got one always traded theirs in. Who wouldn't given the history of those stupid enough to try and complete one almost always finding themselves with broken bones or in comas. It's a fun fact that since the trials introduction only 4 people had ever completed an S rank trial. So when hearing the declaration from his own son that he'd be the 5th and wouldn't come home until he completed his task was more than a little disconcerting.

"Enough of your worrying Minato our son will be just fine" Kushina said trying to lift the oppressive energy her husband had created.

"But what if he gets hurt he's only 13 and nowhere near ready for an S rank trial" Minato griped going full Mother Hen.

Kushina seeing her husband going into a mini panic attack calmly grabbed his shoulder.

"Yea he's 13 but our little Naruto isn't normal remember."

That stopped Minato's worrisome mind in its tracks. If Minato were to describe his son with 1000 words _normal_ would never be one of them. From a young age Naruto proved himself to be a special child. Learning to walk at 6 months and running before he turned one Naruto was born a physical prodigy. It was only around the time Naruto turned 10 did his true _gifts_ started to manifest themselves. As a scientist Minato was able to create a name for it; **Umbrakinesis (kinetic ability to manipulate shadows)**. Minato's best theory behind Naruto's gift was that like most people with telekinetic abilities Naruto's powers were a recessive genetic trait in either his or Kushina's bloodline that was finally able to be expressed. This, like many psychics, resulted in Naruto forming a very strong almost spiritual connection with Dark type Pokemon. As he grew older his powers only got stronger and through carefully supervised training Naruto was even able to use Dark type moves and travel through shadows like a fish through water.

"Your right our son is better than normal and if anyone can pass the trial it's him" Minato stated his eyes radiating with pride when thinking of his only son.

"Exactly now stop all this sad talk and get in the kitchen and make Momma some ramen" Kushina said with a laugh before her face went completely blank obviously serious about the making ramen part.

Before the blonde man could object and defend his injured manhood their front door found itself kicked off its hinges.

"Make that 2 orders old man the Great Hunter Naruto is here back from his quest and he's starving" Naruto declared stomping his way into the house with the Machoke belt on one shoulder and surprisingly a little girl with red hair over the other.

"No no make it 3 daddy I want ramen too!" said the redhead who was Naruto's little sister Mera.

"What makes you think you deserve ramen squirt? I was the one who completed the trial" Naruto questioned the redhead holding her up with both hands and giving her a fake stern glare.

"Yea but I was the one who believed in you and told everyone in the village how my big brother would be the youngest person in history to complete an S trial" Mera said sagely with closed eyes while wagging her finger like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Before the darkness user could poke holes in the 8 year olds simple logic the siblings found themselves in an uncomfortable group hug wedged between their parents bodies.

"Naruto my son you're alive" Minato gushed embarrassing Naruto with his overprotective nature.

"I just knew it, no child of mine was gonna let any stupid trial beat them" Kushina practically radiating with maternal pride.

After over an hour of congratulations and 4 servings of victory ramen the Uzumaki family made their way towards the center building of their village in order to get Naruto's Starter Pokemon.

The building was 5 stories tall making it the largest structure in the village. It was rather bland looking being colored red and white with the pokeball symbol on the front. (Imagine a taller Pokemon Center)

Making their way towards the front desk Naruto handed his trial scroll and the Machoke belt to the desk clerk Iruka. Going wide eyed himself Iruka told them to wait there while he took the belt and the scroll with him to the buildings back room.

What the small family never expected was for Iruka to return with Sarutobi Hiruzen by his side. Sarutobi to the people of Whirlpool was the closest they had to a celebrity. A Whirlpool native himself Hiruzen made a name for himself by becoming a world renowned scientist, architect, and Pokemon breeder. It's because of him that the village was able to evolve from huts into the modern buildings, Pokecenters, and the Starter Pokemon building they found themselves in today.

"Naruto my boy I was glad to hear of you completing your trial and one of S rank no less" Hiruzen said happily shaking Naruto's hand instead of ruffling his hair like he used to, a sign of respect and acknowledgement that he was now an equal.

"Thanks old man it wasn't easy but I wasn't going to let some test get between me and starting my journey."

"Speaking of your journey I think you've waited long enough it's time for you to choose your starter" Hiruzen stated guiding the Uzumaki family to an elevator that took them to the 5th floor of the Starter Tower. **(1)**

Stepping out of the elevator to say the Uzumaki family was surprised by this floor of the tower was an understatement. Not only was the floor large but the entire room took the place of an artificial environment for the Pokemon inside.

"As you can see Pokemon on this floor are treated with the upmost care due to their rarity and potential destructive capabilities. **(2)** Naruto my boy because of your completion of an S rank trial you can choose from any of these Pokemon as a possible companion. We have several dragon breeds like Dratini, Gible, and Bagon or if you'd prefer the psychic type Beldum" the older man explained going to different sections to highlight each Pokemon not realizing that Naruto tuned him out long ago.

Naruto walked almost possessed towards the corner of the room containing a rocky terrain and yelled over his shoulder cutting Hiruzen off.

"Old Man I think I found my partner!"

This statement seemed to confuse everyone present seeing how the terrain Naruto was in seemed to be empty of Pokemon.

"Where big brother I don't see anything is it a Kecleon?" Mera exclaimed looking around for Naruto's seemingly invisible starter.

Smiling and placing his hand covered in shadowy energy onto the rocky soil Naruto whispered "Come on out little guy everyone wants to see you". After those words left his mouth the soil started to shake before a Pokemon busted through the ground and landed on a small boulder.

The Pokemon stood at 2 feet tall with green rocky skin and a red diamond shaped belly.

 **"Larvitar"** said the Rock Skin Pokemon locking eyes with Naruto, who didn't look away, before nodding its head and walking towards Naruto's side.

Seeing the confused expressions on everybody's faces Naruto decided to explain what just happened.

"I could sense Larvitar because of my gift. He may be a Rock/Ground type now but he has a third hidden affinity to Darkness" he said referring to Larvitar's final evolution, Tyrannitar, having the Dark typing.

"After sensing him I was able to call him and Larvitar was able to sense my strength. We were able to form an understanding that we were compatible and we would be able to form a powerful combo without saying a word" the blonde explained rubbing the now content Larvitar on the head/horn.

His parents and Old Man Sarutobi shook their heads still surprised after Naruto's monologue. In their minds Naruto's gift was always strong but seeing how far it had grown and the ability it gave him to bond with a Pokemon he just met was astonishing. Mera however was more than happy with just gushing over how cool her older brother was and hoping she'd be able to develop powers like that when she got older.

"So where do I get my Pokedex?" questioned the blonde trainer producing a Luxury ball he'd bought years ago for this very moment from his pocket and pressing it against Larvitar's head. The Rock type went inside with no resistance happy he could find a competent human to be his trainer, truly excited for the battles to come.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 End**

* * *

( _Character Bios_ )

* Naruto Uzumaki Age: 13 Place of Birth: Whirlpool Island

Occupation: Traveling Pokemon Trainer

Abilities: Umbrakinesis

Dreams: Become a master of Dark type Pokemon, become a league champion, change the public opinion of Dark types, and retire spending his golden years running his own Dark Type Gym where he can pass his knowledge onto the next generation

Pokemon: Larvitar (STARTER)

* Mera Uzumaki Age: 8 Place of Birth: Whirlpool Island

Occupation: Self Proclaimed Princess of Whirlpool

Abilities: None (Possibility that some may develop in the future?)

Dreams: Become a Pokemon Trainer when older, make family proud, and battle her brother Naruto

* Kushina Uzumaki Age: _A Lady Never Tells_ Place of Birth: Whirlpool Island

Occupation: Retired Pokemon Ranger and Stay at Home Mom

Abilities: None (However through years of being a ranger she is extremely athletic and capable in hand to hand combat)

Dreams: To see her children achieve their dreams, live a long happy life with her husband, and become a Grandmother (Not anytime soon hopefully)

* Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki(He took his wife's name don't judge)Age: 35 PoB: Whirlpool

Occupation: Scientist/Inventor

Abilities: None (Extreme intelligence resulting in slight OCD and mood swings)

Dreams: To see his children achieve their dreams, live a happy life with his wife, and create an invention that will revolutionize the Pokemon world

* * *

 **1st Note: Each level of the tower holds the coresponding Pokemon of that rank (1=D rank & 5= S rank)**

 **2nd Note: The lower ranked** **Pokemon are kept in their Pokeballs due to their weaker more docile nature while trying to do the same with S and rare A rank Pokemon for similar periods resulted in several escapes and property damage**

 **Yes 3 for 3 when it comes to updates. Yes!**

 **Also for anyone who got the kicking down the door reference good for you. (Also am I conceited for referencing my own story in another story?) (I don't think so but I am bias)**

 **Sorry for the abrupt ending I was trying to find a good place to end the chapter but it still was a bit clunky.**

 **Alright next chapter Naruto starts off his journey in Kanto and catches his first Pokemon.**

 **Anyone wondering about Naruto's team it won't completely consist of Dark Type Pokemon bc Kanto is lacking in them. His main guideline for Pokemon he catches are that they have the ruthless mentality of Dark Type Pokemon.**

 **I will try to take turns with updating this and my other story 12th Supernova so next update should be that one so please check it out.**

 **Thanks for reading and Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

After receiving his Pokedex, having a tearful goodbye with his family, and one long speedboat ride later Naruto found himself walking off the docks and onto the grass of one of the most famous places in all of Kanto; Pallet Town.

This seemingly average town may not look like much but to understand the importance of this historical landmark you had to understand the trainer that was born here. The same trainer whose image was immortalized in the statue in this center of this small town. He didn't look particularly special with his sleeveless jacket, undershirt, and hat but this man would forever be known as the boy that saved Kanto, Trainer Red.

The story goes that just over 10 years ago Red was a young trainer that was beginning his journey when he got involved in Team Rocket's scheme to capture Pokemon and successfully clone the Pokemon of Legend Mew. Red showed amazing talent and skill as a young trainer being able to not only stop Team Rocket in their tracks but also being able to expose and defeat its leader Giovanni; former Viridian City Gym Leader.

If that wasn't enough of an accomplishment when Team Rocket's cloned version of Mew began to rampage in Cerulean Cave Red was able to use his team of extraordinarily powerful Pokemon to subdue and calm it. The now named MewTwo developed a genuine respect for Red and due to his kindness decided to leave the Kanto region peacefully in order to find its own purpose.

You can understand that after accomplishing such feats the people of Kanto were almost begging for Red to become their regional champ, hell Lance was more than willing to give up the seat. So it was a shock to everyone when Red declined saying how the job didn't suit him and he much preferred traveling and spending time with his Pokemon. The last the public had heard of him was that he created a school on Mt. Silver where he mentored his apprentices and any trainer willing to make the trip to see him.

Anyway hero worship aside Naruto finally took his eyes off of the statue and made his way towards the entrance to Route 1 ready to officially start his journey.

 **-X-X-X-**

Naruto and Larvitar had run a gauntlet of the Pokemon in Route 1 leaving many defeated Rattata and Pidgey in their wake.

"Larvitar use **Bite** on Rattata and send it flying." Naruto ordered Larvitar who sunk its fangs into the tail of the purple rat Pokemon and threw it against a nearby tree unconscious.

"Good job buddy this makes it our 10th victory." he complimented rubbing Larvitar's horn.

 **"Spearow!"** came the yell of a group of bird Pokemon that were disturbed by the battle that they saw as encroaching on their territory.

Naruto pulled out his Pokedex to scan the new bird-like Pokemon.

 **Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. A Spearow is very protective of its territory, it flaps it's short wings busily to dart around at high speeds**

The five Spearow horde flew side by side with the one in the center, obviously the leader, buffing its chest out trying to look more intimidating.

"If it's a fight you guys want then we accept. Let's go Larvitar!"

[Larvitar vs Spearow Horde]

The Spearow on the far right started the battle flying in with its beak glowing white; a **Peck** attack.

"Larvitar use **Headbutt**!"

Larvitar's head and the Wild Spearow's beak collided in a brief test of strength before Larvitar's head proved stronger, knocking the Wild Spearow into the grass with swirling eyes.

Before he could celebrate the small victory three of the other Spearows flew towards Larvitar with white beaks and outlined with red energy; a group **Fury Attack.**

"Larvitar use **Iron Defense** to withstand the damage." Naruto ordered knowing that Larvitar would be to slow to avoid the onslaught of attacks to come.

It's body became outlined in light blue energy before he began to shine.

The Spearow swarmed the tiny rock type and pecked him with all their might. Fortunately Larvitar's defenses were strong enough to weather the blows with only small scratches to show for it.

Just as the Spearows group attack ended and Larvitar released **Iron Defense** the last Spearow came flying at his exposed side leaving a white trial behind it.

'That Spearow not only knows **Quick Attack** but it was smart enough to let the others rush in and attack Larvitar when he was vulnerable.' Naruto thought with a smile on his face; this battle just got interesting.

"Larvitar get up and use **Screech** then **Headbutt**!"

Larvitar released a high-pitched yell that made the flock fall out of the sky in pain. Before one of the Spearow could even land it met the hard head of Larvitar that knocked it right out.

When the 3 remaining Spearow were able to stand up they were all met with the harsh glare of Naruto's starter ready for more battling.

Two of the Spearow avoided the glare while the one in the middle met it head on. Naruto just knew that one was the leader and the one who knew **Quick Attack**.

The lead Spearow let out a commanding squawk before the other two bird Pokemon flew away, making the previous one sided battle into a one on one duel.

"Larvitar use **Bite**!"

The Rock Skin Pokemon charged in with its tiny fangs bared to bite one of Spearow's wings but the bird proved to too mobile by flying around Larvitar and hitting its back with a **Quick Attack**.

Before Larvitar could recover the Wild Spearow rushed at him with a **Fury Attack**.

"Larvitar use **Iron Defense** and wait."

The Tiny Bird's blows were powerful and were able to push Larvitar further back.

"Now Larvitar grab Spearow and give it a **Headbutt**."

Spearow was shaken by the blow but proved to be sturdier than the others because it was able to get back up.

"This guys tough but I think these next attacks will decide it. Larvitar finish this with a full power **Headbutt!** "

Larvitar and Spearow met in a clash of **Headbutt** and **Quick Attack** that left both Pokemon struggling to stay standing.

However after a couple seconds the damage proved to be too much for Spearow who fell to the ground and didn't get up.

"Alright go Pokeball" Naruto stated throwing the ball at Spearows prone body hoping for an easy capture.

"... ... CLICK"

"Yes" he exclaimed rushing over to pick up the ball of his first official capture as a Pokemon trainer.

"We did it! We caught a Spearow!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End**

 **(NARUTO'S TEAM)**

 **Larvitar** (Male)

Moves: Bite/Headbutt/Screech/Iron Defense

 **Spearow** (Female)

Moves: Fury Attack/Quick Attack/Peck

* * *

 **Imma be honest I feel this chapter sucked.**

 **I'm still trying to find a good way to write fight scenes for when Naruto battles Wild Pokemon. (Please PM me or drop reviews if u have a solution)**

 **Whatever next update for 12th Supernova coming this week so I hope that'll be better.**

* * *

 **[Reviewer Responses]**

 **tera12- Thnx**

 **Kelvin King- Naruto will age through the story**

 **PocketDuelMonsters- Nope sorry but Mera will appear way later as a trainer**

 **grimereaper40045- Nope in this universe Ash doesn't exist only Red**

* * *

 **Please Review and stay on my ass about updating. Thnx**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon.

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Naruto and Larvitar had been able to make quick work of the remaining Pokémon of Route 1 and were able to make it to Viridian City by dusk.

Making his way to the residential Pokémon Center Naruto entered the red roofed building and presented his team's pokeballs to the Nurse Joy at the front desk.

"Good evening! Welcome to the Viridian Pokémon Center. How may I help you?" Asked the pinkette.

"My Pokémon need to be healed and I'd like to register for the Indigo League." Stated Naruto politely. "Also if it's possible can I rent a room for the night?"

"Certainly, all I need is your Pokeballs and Pokedex which from now on will serve as your Trainer ID."

Naruto handed over his Pokedex to Nurse Joy who only needed a minute to install it into its computer slot for registration. Once that was handled Joy gave Naruto back his Pokedex with a friendly smile.

"Okay now you may officially compete in the Kanto Pokémon League and obtain badges. Here is your room key, you can go to your room now and your Pokémon will be sent to the room in a few minutes." Explained Nurse Joy as she handed Naruto his key while putting his Pokeballs on a tray and taking them to the back of the center.

 **-X-X-X-**

Naruto didn't waste anytime making himself comfortable in his room where he was able to take a long shower and wash off some of the dirt and grime from Route 1.

When he was done bathing himself Naruto was happy to find his two Pokeballs waiting for him on his nightstand.

Knowing now we be as good a time as any to officially meet the new member of his team Naruto hit the release button on his Pokeballs and a moment later his starter and little flying type stood before him. Spearow's eyes were closed initially but when they finally opened and she took in her surrounding the small bird jumped away from Naruto and Larvitar, giving them a challenging glare while Larvitar took a protective stance at his side.

"Hey there Spearow. There is no need to be hostile." Naruto said calmly while kneeling down and extending his hand towards the Tiny Bird Pokémon.

"Listen I know we just met but I can already tell that you were special. Your intelligent so I know you know what a Pokémon trainer does right? I'm a trainer aswell and I want you to join my team. Together we can grow strong and take on the Pokémon League. So how about it Spearow, do you want to travel with us?"

Spearow took a minute to consider the offer before she let out a friendly squawk and reached for Naruto's hand with her wing, giving him a pseudo handshake.

"That's great. Would you like me to give you a nickname?" Naruto asked suddenly. He had asked Larvitar the same question on their trip to Kanto but the green rock type for some reason had refused.

Spearow on the other hand nodded enthusiastically while flapping her wings. Naruto took a minute to think about the female Spearow and remembered their battle and how she easily commanded the horde of weaker Spearow.

"Okay how about I call you Queen, is that a good name?" Naruto asked the bird who judging by her happy squawk was in agreement with him.

After accepting the fact Spearow was no longer a threat to his trainer Larvitar approached the bird Pokémon and began having a friendly conversation.

Naruto, Larvitar, and the newly named Queen spent hours into the night getting to know one another before eventually going to sleep.

 **-X-X-X-**

The next morning after enjoying a nice breakfast at the Pokémon Center Naruto and his team began to make their way west of Viridian City down Route 22.

He had decided against going to Route 2 and into Viridian Forest for the simple fact he needed to catch a new Pokémon.

Don't get him wrong Naruto believed in his current team and their potential to become powerful with enough training but he also knew that facing Brock's Rock type gym in Pewter City would be an uphill battle.

Queen despite her speed advantage was weak to Rock types and had no available moves yet to counter her weakness.

Larvitar on the other hand was on equal footing as a Rock/Ground type aswell but similar to Spearow he had no moves to take advantage of the various weaknesses of Brock's Rock type Pokémon.

This was why Naruto was currently jumping through the treetops of Route 22 in search of the only Fighting type Pokémon Naruto knew lived in this section of Kanto; Mankey. The small Pig Monkey Pokémon line while incredibly temperamental were very powerful and something about its tenacious attitude called out to him.

Don't get him wrong Naruto was adamant in becoming the world's greatest Dark type master one day but even he knew his team needed some form of diversity. However when catching members of his team that weren't Dark types he still wanted them to share the relentless personality the type was known for. The type of cruel intelligence he had seen with Queen.

According to his Pokedex Mankey lived in tree colonies on this route where they gathered fruits and nuts.

After half an hour of traveling through the treetops Naruto was about to give up before he instinctively jumped out of the way of a small brown foot that would have come down on his head.

Turning around to face his attacker Naruto found himself surrounded by a group of 3 Mankey.

Naruto was extremely tempted to throw out Queen's Pokeball, battle, and capture one of the Fighting types until he took a better look at the three Pokémon; they were all babies.

While an average Mankey was documented as around 1'8" these three were barely a foot tall with thin fur. It seemed the newborn Mankey had matured enough to begin exploring the forest on their own and assumed Naruto would be an easy target to test their fighting moves on.

Unfortunately for the youngsters Naruto was in no way helpless without his Pokémon and was more than ready to put the little monkeys in there place.

"Don't worry little ones if you wanted Uncle Naruto to play with you just needed to ask." Naruto said ominously while cracking his knuckles causing the once tough group of Mankeys to break into cold sweats.

 **-X-X-X-**

"So are you sure this is where one of the top ranked Mankey comes to train?" Naruto asked the three Mankey; each of them now sporting large lump shaped bruises on their heads while bowing to Naruto respectfully.

One of the three nodded its head in confirmation while pointing towards a nearby clearing where the sounds of a battle were coming from.

"Okay, thanks guys you all were very helpful. Now scram and remember not to start fights with people or Pokémon unless your sure they're weaker than you!" Naruto lectured forcefully, causing the Mankey to nod their heads before fleeing into the trees. Hopefully the youngsters would think twice from now on before leaving the troop in order to have fun.

After watching the baby Mankey flee Naruto jumped out of the tree he was in and made his way into the nearby clearing where his true target was.

And he was not disappointed because in that clearing Naruto was able to see a wild Mankey utterly devastating a horde of Rattata like they were nothing. The Mankey itself was fairly large for its kind standing at what Naruto guessed was 2 feet tall; four inches above the average.

Naruto pulled out his Pokedex to scan the new Pokémon.

 **Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokémon. Light and agile on its feet while ferocious in temperament. Mankey when angered tend to fly into uncontrollable frenzies.**

Knowing now was a good a time as any to join the fray now that Mankey was about to finish the last of the Rattata Naruto unhooked one of the balls on his belt and decided to send out his new Spearow.

"Now Queen use **Peck** on that Mankey while its back is turned." He ordered.

Despite its small size Spearow proved to be extremely fast; flying across the clearing and smashing its glowing peak to Mankey's exposed back right as it finished off the last of the Rattata horde with a **Scratch** attack.

It didn't see the move coming and when Queen's attack collided with it's back the larger Mankey was sent flying into the trunk of a tree in a daze.

Quickly recovering from the surprise attack Mankey glowed red with anger before charging at Queen with **Fury Swipes**.

With its now glowing claws Mankey slashed Queen five times and knocked Queen to the ground. The Wild Mankey then jumped in the air and came down towards Queen with a glowing hand, intent on ending the fight with a **Karate Chop**.

"Queen dodge it with **Quick Attack** then fly around Mankey and use **Fury Attack**."

In a blur of white Queen was able to take off and cause Mankey's **Karate Chop** to hit nothing but dirt. Then taking advantage of Mankey's vulnerable position she delivered a series of jabs with her peak.

Naruto grinned at his plan working but before he could give Queen another command Mankey retaliated with a **Low Kick** to Spearow's ribs that made her squawk in pain; landing a critical hit.

Naruto winced in sympathy to his Pokémon's pain,"Queen can you keep battling?".

The small bird squawked in agreement, not willing to back down. The Wild Mankey again charged at Queen, this time with a glowing hand; obviously a **Karate Chop**.

In response Queen dived towards Mankey and flapped its wings once before it could hit the ground. Then Naruto's Spearow began moving so fast that it became a blur that slammed into Mankey twice before the Fighting type could connect with **Karate Chop** ; Queen had executed her first **Aerial Ace**.

The new move from Queen proved to be too much for the Wild Mankey who fell to the ground in a heap and passed out. A second later Naruto threw a Pokeball at it, absorbed the Fighting type, and with a quick clicking sound Mankey was captured.

"Wow, great job Spearow defeated Mankey and you learned **Aerial Ace**!" Naruto praised as he walked over to Spearow and began rubbing the crown of her head. She seemed to bask in the praise of her trainer as she chirped happily at his touch and slightly puffed out her chest in pride.

 **-X-X-X-**

After applying some potions to Queen's wounds Naruto released Larvitar from his Pokeball aswell in order to introduce them to their newest teammate.

Clicking the release button on the Pokeball Mankey's unconcious form materialized. Kneeling down Naruto opened his back and got a Max Revive that he broke in half in order to pour the medical powder in Mankey's fur covered mouth.

After a few seconds the medicine kicked in and Mankey regained consciousness, stood up, and looked at Naruto's assembled team with a curious expression.

"Hello Mankey my name is Naruto. This is Larvitar and you've already met Queen," Naruto explained while gesturing to his two other Pokémon who gave Mankey a friendly growl/squawk.

"Mankey the reason me and Queen attacked you is because we want you on our team. I'm a Pokémon trainer and my goal is to be a master one day and in order to do that I need to catch and train powerful Pokémon which is why I wanted you. If you come with me we'll train hard and I can make you a lot more powerful than you could be on your own."

Mankey took a moment to think on his offer before the Fighting type nodded eagerly, its eyes burning with a competitive fire.

 **-X-X-X-**

The next three days for Naruto were spent battling wild Pokémon and exploring more of Route 22. He was able to encounter new Pokémon like Nidoran, Doduo, and even the occasional Poliwag when he walked too close to the local ponds. He decided not to capture any of these Pokémon, preferring to strengthen and get to know the small group he has now.

Mankey proved to be a welcome addition to the team with his can-do attitude and relentlessness to train until he dropped. It got to the point that Naruto decided to introduce one on one spars between himself and Mankey into the training. It served as not only a good workout for the blonde but also a healthy outlet for the anger Mankey's species was known for.

He had Queen work on her evasive tactics by flying in between trees and helped her perfect **Aerial Ace** until she could execute it at the drop of a hat.

Finally Larvitar had the least amount of change other than increasing his stamina and strength through the amount of walking and wild Pokémon battles Naruto put him through. Compared to the others Larvitar would never be as fast but with its Rock typing and use of **Iron Defense** Larvitar was able to take a lot of punishment before going down.

On his fourth day Naruto was making his way back towards Viridian City through the forest when he ran across an unknown trainer who just caught a wild Pokémon. He stood around Naruto's height and looked to be the same age. His only distinct feature was his uniquely purple hair and series facial expression.

Just as he was about to continue on his way the unknown trainer called out to him.

"Hey I remember you. You were in the Viridian Pokémon Center a couple day ago right?" The mystery trainer asked.

"Yea I was healing my Pokémon and signing up for the Pokémon League. I'm new to this region and just started my journey.

"Me too. I've been in Kanto for just over a week now and I haven't gotten a chance to challenge another trainer. You look strong enough, wanna battle?"

"Sure, my name is Naruto, how about a 3 on 3 match?"

"Perfect, name is Paul, just remember not to cry when I beat you." Paul said cockily while reaching for one of the Pokeballs on his waist.

* * *

 **Chapter** **4 End**

 **(NARUTO'S TEAM)**

 **Larvitar** (Male)

Ability: Guts

Moveset: Bite/Headbutt/Screech/Iron Defense

 **Queen/Spearow** (Female)

Ability: Sniper

Moveset: Fury Attack/Quick Attack/Peck/Aerial Ace

 **Mankey** (Male)

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moveset: Karate Chop/Low Kick/Scratch/Fury Swipes

* * *

 **Well this was a long time coming. No excuses but I sort of abandoned this story in favor of working on 12th Supernova but since I no longer have a Beta I thought I'd continue working on Dark Type Master on the side.**

 **Next Chapter: Naruto's first trainer battle (Naruto vs Paul)**

* * *

 **[Reviewer Response]**

 **Matt & The Sith'ari- The move limit will be 6. Just enough to give Pokémon diversity but not too many for it to be confusing. While I love stories like the Traveler & Challenger sometimes I feel the sheer number of moves they give each Pokémon makes my head hurt.**

* * *

 **Anyway Review, Follow, or Favorite.**


End file.
